character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enrico Pucci (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Enrico Pucci= |-|Whitesnake= |-|C-Moon= |-|Made In Heaven= Summary Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean. Enrico Pucci was born into a wealthy family that came from a long line of priests with Pucci wanting to follow this career choice. He met Dio one day while at church who entrusted him a Stand Arrow and said that if he ever wanted to meet him again then they would discuss more things about the world. One day, a woman came to the confession and admitted to swapping her deceased baby with Pucci's twin brother. Pucci found out that his brother was dating his sister, though neither knew that they were related so Pucci ask a private detective to break them up in a way that wouldn't hurt his sister's feelings, however, it turned out that the private detective was a member of the KKK and he lynched Pucci's brother and his sister killed herself out of sadness. Pucci then heard Dio's voice before being pierced by the Stand Arrow and gained his Stand, Whitesnake. He would later seal away his brother's memories to prevent the destructive nature of his Stand's true potential. Pucci found Dio and the two became close friends to the point that Dio would be saddened if Pucci were to betray his trust in him. Dio trusted Pucci to the point that he taught him about "Heaven" and how to obtain the Ultimate Stand. After Dio's death, Pucci used this knowledge to create a new universe where people would be able to see their own fate so that they would be able to accept it better. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | High 7-C, 7-B '''with Haxs | At least '''High 7-C, Low 2-C with Hax Name: Enrico Pucci Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Priest Powers and Abilities: |-|Enrico Pucci=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence |-|Whitesnake=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation (Whitesnake can physically seal someone's memories in a disc), Mind Control (Can control anyone who touches), Illusion Creation (Can create a mist that is able to make people see what Pucci wants them to see), Acid Manipulation (Can create clouds of acidic mist), Status Effect Inducement (Can steal someone's eyesight), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|C-Moon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Is able to fully manipulate gravity such as making everything fall away from Pucci and making Pucci fly), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Made In Heaven=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (It can accelerate time across the entire universe with thousands of years passing within seconds), Fate Manipulation (Completely changes the fate of anyone who is killed before the universe is reset), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand), Resistance to Time Stop (Made In Heaven managed to reduce the amount of time that Jotaro can stop time for) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Jolyne)' | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm Jotaro and Jolyne) | Large Town Level (Can harm Jolyne), City Level with Haxs (Is able to manipulate gravity within three kilometres around Pucci)' | '''At least '''Large Town Level' (Killed both Hermes and Jotaro with a single attack), Universe Level+ with Hax (Can end and recreate the entire universe, Once Pucci dies another universe is created) Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to Jolyne and Jotaro)' | MFTL '(Can fight on par with Stone Free) | MFTL (Is as fast if not faster than Whitesnake)' | Infinite' (Its speed has officially been ranked as "∞") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | '''At least '''Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived an attack from Stone Free) | Large Town Level''' (Survived attacks from Stone Free) | Large Town Level (Is better than Whitesnake)' | '''At least '''Large Town Level' (Is better than C-Moon) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| 'Standard melee range to Several kilometres '| Standard melee range to Universal Standard Equipment: Throwing Knives Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Whitesnake: '''Whitesnake is a Long-Range Stand that has the ability to store Stands and Memories within small discs that it creates. Aside from Stands and Memories, Whitesnake can also steal someone's ability to see and create illusions by emitting mist from its body which can be used as a disguise for Whitesnake. * '''C-Moon: C-Moon is a Long-Range Stand that Pucci obtained by fusing with the Green Baby, it has full control over gravity. Within a three-kilometre radius of Pucci, everything will fall away from him. He also has the ability to fly. His deadliest ability is the ability to invert surfaces which Pucci can use to turn objects and people inside out with the only way to stop the effect is to be hit again by C-Moon. * Made In Heaven: Made In Heaven is a Close-Range Stand that Pucci gets by achieving "Heaven". Its main ability is to accelerate time across the entire universe, while time is accelerating all living beings will keep up with the acceleration with non-living things experiencing thousands of years the fly by in seconds such as water drying within mere seconds and waves becoming insanely fast. While accelerating time, Pucci speed becomes infinite with him being able to see within stopped time and even shorten it. The purpose of the accelerated time is to end the universe and create a new universe in which everyone can see their fate and will be able to accept it better. Key: Enrico Pucci | Whitesnake | C-Moon | Made In Heaven Gallery MIH Explained.png|Made In Heaven's time acceleration and universal reset explanation. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2